The Neighbor
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: "Seth destiny is waiting for the right person to step into your life" He was like the empty room opposite him and his friend, they had nobody who wanted them but soon a new guy moves in, filling the space of the apartment and Seth heart. Couples - Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

I got into the Shield slash not long ago, I quite like Rolleigns which is Seth and Roman, the other one I like is Ambreigns which is Dean and Roman. I cant bring myself to read Dean and Seth is just doesnt seem right, maybe its the fact I just love Roman more.

This will be a Rolleigns as it was the first shield slash couple I had stumbled upon.

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Seth and Dean were two guys with different personalities, if you had seen them in the street, you wouldnt of thought them as friends at all. Seth was your typical bubbly person, he had his heart on his sleeves and treated everyone with kindess at the same time acting like a big kid while Dean closed himself off from people, he had a horrible attitude and never really smiled.

But these two guys were friends for they had know each other since school, at first they didnt like each other for Seth was the kid that everyone wanted to hang out with while Dean was the kid that everyone avoided. It was like that for a few years but something had changed with Seth which then resulted a change in Dean.

Seth had come out that he like guys over girls.

The poor kid became hated and nobody wanted to hang out with him, his parents were alright with it as it was up to their son who he liked but the kids at school didnt see that so they bullied and beat Seth black and blue. During one of the normal beat downs, Dean had stumbled upon it and thought it was plain digusting so he took out the bullies and defended Seth like an older brother would do.  
Seth never understood why but when Dean had taken him back to his house, he did.

He met Dean's parents.

John and Micheal.

Dean had two dads and from that day on Dean was always around, defending him and a friendship was struck up between the two. They never left each others side, they were brothers forever joined together. As they grew, they carried on the journey together, a few times they were seen as a couple but Dean was not a relationship guy and to this day Seth didnt quite understand. Both of them finished school and carried onto college then they got a place together after finishing education, everything was turning alright for them.

The apartment they had gotten wasnt too bad and the other people who lived among were odd and weird just like them. There was Brie and Nikki everyone had dub the Bella twins, they loved to gossip and they were the source of everything Seth needed to know. Next you had Fandango, now at first Dean had thought he was gay and suggest it to Seth but his friend told him no, Seth could see Fandango had his eyes on someone else. And that was the blonde that lived opposite Fandango, Summer Rae, Seth had found out from Nikki who thought it was romantic.

He wondered how she knew and Brie had told him, they both had seen Fandango leave flowers on Summer Rae's door before knocking and running back into his apartment.

Seth always loved hearing it as he knew Fandango was looking out of his peep hole watching Summer pick up the flowers, as time went Summer and Fandango had sorta developed something but nobody knew.

Not far from the Bella's was Kelly Kelly, she was a sweet girl and super nice to everyone, when he and Dean had moved in Kelly had brought them pie and welcomed them to the building. Seth loved her too bits but Kelly had a dark job, she was a stripper, now Dean thought she was doing it for fun and the guys but they had found out it was the only job she could get and the blonde beauty was doing it for a little girl she had adopted from the streets, AJ Lee.

AJ Lee was so sweet like Kelly, AJ loved to draw and she drew everyone in the building. She also gave out flowers she had picked up from the park when she came home with Kelly, she was the daughter everyone wanted also among the two was Punk who was always around Kelly and AJ but nobody knew what was going on. Phil was his true name but when they had arrived, everyone had told them to call him Punk, he was a bouncer of some sort but nobody knew where but only Kelly did.

"They like a family"

Dean had said once and Seth had a feeling it was true, next there was Trish, she was almost like the mother to them all. She was a small time model, she was pretty enough to be model and Seth thought she belonged with the higher people but she had told them she liked it here being with her family and friends as it was down to earth. Now they all knew the reason she stayed was the owner of the building and that was Dwayne Johnson aka Rock, he was the kindness soul you would ever meet, that man was the father to them all. No matter your problems, he took you in and helped you onto your feet, he had done it for him and Dean.

They had struck out again for a place and stumbled upon to the building yet rent was too high again but Rock had asked them in and wanted to get to know them both. So they told him well Seth did the talking, they told him their stories and after an week Rock had given them a place.  
They were so grateful to this man, they owe him alot but Rock never took anything, he just kept on giving. There were others in the building like the Rhodes

Brothers, John Morrison, Maryse and Miz however there was one empty apartment in the building and that was on their floor , two doors down from theirs on the opposite side.

It always stayed empty and Seth had actucally gone to Rock about wanting to know why nobody was living in it.

"Its waiting for the right owner that will treat it right"

That was the same response he got everytime, people had taken a look and hated it, Seth thought it was quite a good room and like Rock he knew a good person would claim it but when was the question.

Both of them had jobs, Dean worked as a fitness trainer and Seth knew he enjoyed it every day as Dean was the mean strict guy that you saw on tv. Dean just loved to yell and boss people about, it made him laugh, Seth worked as a waiter in a small cafe. His first job was a playschool teacher but once the parents had found out he was gay, the school had to drop him due to the lost of kids. It upset him that people still thought in the old ways but he had to be strong and move on, this job wasnt as bad, he loved the characters he got coming in.

Like John Cena, that guy was a laugh and there were Jimmy and Jay, the Uso's he nicknamed.

Seth had it all, well mostly everything except someone he could love and that would love him back.

He oftened compared himself to the empty apartment, nobody wanted them so they waited.

"Seth destiny is waiting for the right person to step into your life"

Dean always knew how to cheer him up and he always kept that in his mind, he was just waiting for the right person to walk into his life.  
Now Seth and that apartment didnt know it was going to happen soon.

* * *

Ok this was kinda the intro to the story, like getting to know them first before actually jumping straight to the .

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Second Chapter

I want to thank these people for reviewing the first chapter, I didnt think anyone would actucally do it but seeing those 8 reviews made my day

sander9876, Java5678, Michelle0987, christina768594, snickersmybutterfingers, Cheetos78, Belle869 and Angel of my

But a big thank you to Belle Elegant who's story Law Dogs (You should check it out) was what inspired me to do this.

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Today at the cafe it had been quite quiet and it was never this quiet so Seth who had finishing making a coffee headed to a regular customer, he placed the cup down onto the table and pulled out a chair. There was a women in the left corner reading a book of some sort, he had tried to see what the title was but gave up when she turned more towards the wall and he got the message to move on, the other was a man who was typing way at his laptop.

He had made it clear that he didnt want to be disturb so Seth decided to sit down and talk with one regular customer who would put him in a good mood.

John Cena.

The guy worked for a small gym not far from the cafe and would always come in for a coffee before heading to the gym, John greeted him with a smile as he took the cup into his hand and brought it up to his lips, letting the strong smell drift into his nose.

"John its so quiet, where are Jimmy and Jey?"Seth asked as he leaned his head on the table.

"You forget? They told us last Thursday"John asked.

Seth lifted his confused, it confused John but then he smiled, Seth had gotten the day off so he wasnt there so John explained to the guy that the two brothers were helping a cousin of theirs move apartments. Nodding with a smile, he wondered which cousin it was as Jimmy and Jay had loads of them, it wasnt long ago that he found out that they were related to Rock from his building. Soon he and John got talking just about anything but then John had to leave as he had a few new people in the gym he had to help, Seth didnt mind as he had finished his shift.

Putting away his apron on the shelf in the back, he grabbed his bag and jacket before heading out of the door. Breathing in the fresh air, he started walking home, Seth didnt own a car and never would as he wouldnt be able to afford it but he didnt mind for he loved to walk. Listening to the sounds around him, he smiled as he hummed a tune on his way back home but when he rounded the corner he noticed a small truck was in front of the building, curiosity getting to him, he jogged over.

When he got to the steps, he saw Rock was signing something as the last items of the truck were lifted out. His landlord smile as he thanked the guy before noticing Seth and waved to the small man before turning back to the men, handed him the pen back as the others were getting into the truck and soon the people were now gone.

Seth climbed the stairs quickly and reached the the fourth floor, noticing a few boxes out on the landing, he moved to his door and put his key in before opening it. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and found his room mate sitting on the sofa watching tv. Placing his bag down on the floor, he flung his jacket on the other chair and headed to the fridge, opening it he pulled out a coca.

"Hey"Dean said as he heard the fridge open.

"Hey, whats with the boxes and the truck?"Seth asked as he leaned on the counter looking at Dean.

"That room finally has someone to live in it"Dean replied turning back to the tv.

Seth's mouth dropped slightly, he placed his can down on the counter and moved back to the door, he opened it and looked outside. Indeed what Dean had said was right, the boxes were crowded around the apartment that had been empty for many years and he couldnt belive it, Rock had sold it to some one.

"Do you know who brought it?"he asked closing the door.

"Nope but Rock must trust the guy if he sold it"Dean answered as he took a sip of his drink.

Nodding at what Dean said, he knew that Rock must of thought this guy was the one that would look after the apartment, Seth felt happy that some one had finally brought it but he had grown close to that apartment. When it got dusty or needed some maintenance, he had offered to do it for the Rock and was happy that the man said yes. Sometimes he had Kelly and AJ helping him out, he would find AJ playing in it with her dolls while Kelly was painting the walls. There were a lot of memories of that apartment that effected all of their lives, it was the first place Fandango and Summer had danced together, it was a place of quiet when Nikki fell out with Brie.

It was a place were Rock read to Trish when it was a rainy day and sometimes Punk would go there to think, that room had been there for them and now it was time for that apartment to have someone else look after it. Sitting next to Dean, Seth began to watched the tv as well but he got bored at the movie his friend was watching and decided that he would visit the Bella's to see if they had any info on their new neighbor. Opening the door, he passed the open door but did not see the guy inside, a few of the boxes had gone.

'They are quite quick' Seth thought as he climbed down the stairs to the second floor.

Heading to the Bell'as door, he noticed the twins were outside of their door giggling, now he wondered what they were talking about so he called out their names and moved over to them. Brie had waved at him while Nikki was fanning herself with a smile, he was greeted by a hug from Brie and waved his hand in front of Nikki to get her attention.

"What is up with her?"he asked.

"New neighbor"Brie answered with a smile.

"He's a god Seth, those muscles oh my god"Nikki said snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at the man.

He looked to Brie who nodded in agreement of her sister, now he really wanted to see this new neighbor but that would have to wait as he needed his daily gossip. So the twins told him what was going on in the building, apparently Fandango had upset Summer and she wasnt talking him which caused the dancing guy to be a mess, Seth would have to talk to Fandango and see what was up.

Trish was thinking about quitting her job as a model and wanted to run a flower shop, the Bella's loved the idea and so did he, maybe he could get some into the apartment. They told him that something had happened to Punk as he had a massive black eye, now Seth was curious but they told him they were trying to get details out of Kelly however the blonde would say.

"Thats it so far Seth"Nikki said.

"No problem but update me you too"he replied.

"Of course"Brie answered with a smile.

He bid the two goodbye and headed back up to his room as he was hunger, Seth began to wonder if Dean was cooking something up but his friend always left it up to him. Not looking where he was going, Seth ran into someone and fell onto his butt, he heard something else drop to the floor.

Had he run into a brick wall?

"Hey you alright?"

Seth rubbed his head before looking up to see a hand in front of him, his eyes traveled up the arm and to the face that was framed by dark hair, two dark orbs stared straight into his soul.

The breath in his lungs had disappeared.

_'He's a god'_

* * *

Second Chapter done and Third one coming soon

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Third Chapter

Big Thank You to these people for reviewing the second chapter.

Angel of my, Belle Elegant and starr2cole

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Finally able to get his breath back.

"Yeah I fine, didnt even see you, so lost in my thoughts"Seth replied with a smile.

He took the hand that still hovered in front and soon he was pulled back up to his feet, Seth noticed his hand looked so small compared to his, he watched as that hand moved to rub the back of the guy's head.

"Its my fault, shouldnt be carrying two boxes, couldnt see anything"

Noticing the boxes on the floor, this had to be the guy Nikki and Brie were talking about and they were so right about him. Everything about this guy was perfect, the long dark locks that rested on his shoulders, those dark orbs known as eyes that were staring at him. He was built perfectly, every muscle look like a sculpture had carved them and the ink that ran up his right arm looked so detailed.

"Guessing your the new neighbor then"Seth said.

"Yup Roman Reigns, nice to meet you"he replied.

"Im Seth Rollins"

They shook hands then Seth offered to help Roman with the last boxes the guy had, it made Roman smile so he nodded to Seth who grinned and grabbed one of the fallen boxes. The both headed towards the apartment and Roman let Seth step in first, thanking him, Seth looked around to see everything was covered in plastic white sheets so placing the box down he turned to Roman.

"You painting?"he asked.

"Yeah, I love the yellow but I want something else to make it more of me vibe, I asked Rock if it was ok and he was ok with it but I needed to ask Kelly"Roman replied.

Seth nodded, glad that Rock had told Roman to ask Kelly for the young blonde was the one who painted the whole apartment, he had offered once but she told him no. He always wondered why Kelly liked painting the room, taking a look at the room, he smiled.

"Guessing this apartment was important to you all"Roman said standing behind Seth.

"Yeah, no one ever wanted it but every person in this building has memories with it"Seth replied as he turned around to face Roman.

"I will look after this place,Rock had told me how each of you looked after it and now from you have told me, that you all have memories with it, I swear"Roman answered with a smile.

His heart began to beat fast as he looked at the smile, Seth told Roman that he would talk to Kelly tomorrow and bring her by which Roman said that was fine but he wouldnt be back until 5 due to his job, Seth wanted to know what he did but didnt ask as he had to get back to Dean. Seth looked around, he wanted to have one good final look at this place.

It would be the last time, well unless Roman invited him over but by then it would be different.

Roman watched as Seth walked around, he smiled, Seth placed a hand on the wall. You could see all the little cracks that the paint couldnt cover up, it had been Punk in an rage over something and decided to take it out on the wall, moving on he saw dried up brown flower petals in the corner by the window. That was when Fandango was rehearsing what he was going to say to Summer but he never did say anything.

The memories began to flower through he and soon he could picture some of them, Seth was really happy for the apartment as he could feel in his heart that Roman would look after this place, he turned around.

"I better head back, if you need anything, Im in 7a with my room mate"Seth said walking to the door.

"No problem, thanks for the help and sorry about earlier"Roman replied with a laughter as he walked behind Seth.

"Its alright"

Seth smiled as he headed back to his door, opening it once he reached it, he turned back and waved to Roman who waved back, both guys entered their rooms. Dean turned around when he heard the door and watched as Seth closed the door before sliding down it, worried he got up and approached Seth.

"Hey you alright Seth?"he asked crouching down onto one knee.

Dean was starting to worry when his friend didnt say anything but Seth looked up with a smile.

"I met the new neighbor"

"You did? whats he like?"Dean asked.

Seth got up onto his feet with the help of Dean but he couldnt help but remember the feel and the way that Roman had helped him up, moving to the kitchen he began to pull out two pots. Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Seth prepare dinner, letting out a sigh, he headed to the door to go see this new neighbor for himself but Seth spoke and it stopped him.

"He's like a god Dean, big and tanned and he's got this amazing tattoo, I think it tribal".

Taking his hand away from the door, Dean sat down on the sofa and watched Seth cook, something had changed in his friend and he knew that he had to go see this new neighbor for himself. Deciding he would do it after he got back from work, Dean turned his view back to the tv while Seth was dishing up.

Meanwhile Roman sat down on a box as he stared at the walls, he would do them all proud by taking care of this place, hearing a knock at the door he turned around to see Punk.

"You ready?"he asked.

"Yeah"Roman replied as he stood up and walked to the door.

* * *

Third chapter done and now onto the fourth

Ooooh Punk knows Roman, what could that mean?

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Fourth Chapter

Big Thank You to the only two who reviewed the third chapter.

starr2cole and plebs

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Opening his eyes as he felt the hot sun across his face, Seth slowly dragged his body up into a sitting position, looking over to were the source of light was coming in. Rubbing his eyes as he pulled back the blanket and swung his legs to the side before getting up, he walked to the window and stare outside. Today was a sunny day and he could see people were coming out to enjoy the perfect moment the day had given them before the rain would come again, sometimes he wished he had brought curtains but then he didnt.

He never liked closing the curtains, he was strange for it.

Grabbing his robe from the small table he had in his room, he placed it on before opening the door, Seth looked back at what a mess he called his room. He had a small bed, a table and cupboard, the bed he never made as he felt it was pointless as it would only get messy again when he slept in it. The cupboard had only a few clothes in it, they never really had money to get new things but he didnt care, closing the door, he moved to the living room.

Seth knew Dean wouldnt be awake yet so he decided he would make breakfast later so he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee before taking a seat on the sofa. Closing his eyes, Seth listened to the sounds the apartment made as the smell of coffee moved through his nose. The hissing sound from his right was the broken pipe they yet to look at it, he would of gone to Rock but Dean said he liked it.  
His friend was weird sometimes and it made him laugh.

To his left, he heard the muffled sounds of the people living below them, behind Seth was the creaking door of the bathroom and in front of him was just quiet.

Opening his eyes, he got up and put the empty cup into the sink before he moved to the bathroom to shower.

Today he had a day off and it meant he could work on his artwork again, Seth's hobby was drawing, he loved to sketch and paint but later he had been working more and he had no inspiration however he felt this spark run through his body when he woke up and he had the urge to draw for some reason, Once he had finished showering and got dressed he then soon heard the footsteps and knew Dean was up so he moved back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Seth stayed quiet as he served up the pancakes on the plates as he looked up, Dean walked in with a frown upon his face. He knew never to talk to Dean as his friend was a strange one when he woke up, he had done it once before and Dean had gone psychotic on him so he learnt that day to never attempt to speak to Dean only after he had his shower. Dean had gone through the pancakes like they were nothing then got up and moved to the bathroom, hearing the water run, Seth grabbed the plates and cleaned them before opening up a window, smiling as he felt the cool breeze come in.

Five minutes later, Dean came back dressed and looked at Seth.

"Morning"he said.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"Seth asked turning around with a smile.

"Yeah you?"he replied.

Seth nodded but it truth he had a strange dream last night, he could remember standing there in the dark but then he felt these big hands stroke his shoulder,massaging them then he heard that dark tone that made him shudder.

'Seth'

That was what it said so he had turned around to find his new neighbor Roman standing there, topless, Seth had felt his mouth drop. This man looked even more beautiful in his dreams and the guy was leanign forward, he had felt himself closing his eyes and leaning forward but then he had woken up.

He was just about to kiss that god but the universe had other plans and ruined it.

How he wanted to felt those perfect lips on his, Seth blushed as he looked to the floor, what the hell was he thinking.

Roman was just the new neighbor nothing more, or that was what he thought.

"Alright Im off to work, i'll see you when I get back and I expect a new drawing of me"Dean joked as he walked to the door.

"Of course"Seth replied with a smile as he followed after his friend.

He watched as Dean walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs, he looked at Roman's door and wondered if the god himself was still asleep before closing the door then he remembered that he needed to talk to Kelly so walking out, he closed the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs before he reached Kelly's door. He noticed the door was open slightly so he pushed it gently and walked in, the place was clean and the walls were covered by drawings AJ had done.

"Hello?"he called out.

Seth knew no one could get into the building as Rock would always lock the doors plus he had cameras everywhere, he wanted them all to feel safe and Seth was grateful. He also knew that no one in the building would harm each other at all, he moved slowly and peeked into AJ's room but the little girl wasnt there so he walked down to Kelly's, opening the door, he saw AJ was trying to take one of Kelly's shoes off as the blonde was sleeping.

"AJ"he whispered.

She looked over and smiled, the little girl motioned him over to help and that was what he did, taking Kelly's other shoe off, he pulled the blanket over the blonde before picking AJ up and headed to the living room.

"Late night?"he asked.

"Yeah, Mommy came in at 1"she replied as he set her down on the sofa.

Sometimes he wished that the universe would be much nicer to Kelly, she was young girl who didnt deserve the job she had but she kept it to look after AJ. Kelly was too nice sometimes, he began to make breakfast as the little girl watched tv. Bringing the plate to AJ, he watched her eat as he relaxed into the sofa.

"So daddy not here?"he asked.

"Nope, he went work at 7"she replied eating a big of the pancake he ate.

That was early for Punk and he wondered why but none of them knew the guys job so they never ask as he was a bit scary sometimes, soon he heard footsteps and Kelly who had showered and changed clothes appeared.

"Morning Seth let yourself in again I see"she said with a smile as she sat down.

"Of course sunshine"he replied with a grin.

Seth then explained to her once she had eaten about what Roman had told her, Kelly smiled as she didnt mind at all if the new guy wanted to paint the apartment, he grinned and told her that once he got back they both could go and help him out and she nodded.

"Aright I'll see you later, be good AJ"he said bidding them both a good bye.

"Bye Seth"AJ said smiling.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him, they were a lovely pair, now he looked at his watch and saw it was only 11 now. Seth stood in the hallway for a minute deciding what to do, Bella's would most likely still asleep and Rock was likely to be on his morning jog then he remembered the Bella's had told him that Fandango and Summer had some sort of argument so he decided to visit his friend Fandango on the third floor.

* * *

Fourth chapter done and now onto the fifth

A little bit more of Kelly and AJ, I want to try and get more of the other guys into the story, next will be Fandango

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Fifth Chapter

Big Thank You to the only two who reviewed the third chapter.

plebs and Guest Taylor.

To Taylor's question, yes Trish and Rock will be together in it.

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Heading towards the stairs, Seth was about to head upstairs to Fandango's floor but then he heard the voice of Summer coming from below, he decided to see what Summer what was up to and made he could find out what happened from her but when he reached the last step, he was confused at what he saw. Summer was talking to Rock, that wasnt shocking but she was handing him her keys and next to Summer's legs were two large bags so he walked over wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey"he said with a smile.

"Morning Seth"Rock replied while Summer sent him a smile.

"You going somewhere Summer?"he asked nodding to the bags.

"Yeah, Im going to stay with my friend Eva at her parents place up town for awhile"Summer replied, he noticed her smile had faulted slightly.

He kinda guess the red head standing outside was Eva, it must of been a big fight if Summer had to leave, Seth offered to walk her to the car and gave Rock a look that he wanted to talk.

"This is Eva, this is Seth"Summer said introducing the pair.

"Nice to meet ya"Eva said with a smile.

"Same, Im going to miss you Summer"Seth replied as he turned to Summer while Eva took her bags and placed them in the car.

Summer gave him a hug and he returned it but once he pulled back, he noticed the tears escaping her eyes and he frowned slightly.

"Summer"he said softly.

"Look after him Seth please"Summer replied as she stepped back.

He nodded and watched as she moved to the car, Seth heard Eva mention something about Red and Gold being back together, maybe he would understand it later. Soon both of the girls were in the car and it sped off, he watched as Summer took one last glance at the building, mostly looking to Fandango's window.

Had his friend watched the whole scene?

Moving back into the building, Rock was still standing were he last left him and now he wanted an explanation of what had happened five minutes ago.

"Summer came to me a yesterday saying that she was going to be staying with her friend and that she was giving me the keys to the apartment back, I know from Nikki and Brie that she and Fandango had a fight of some sort but I never imagined it was that bad that she needed to leave"Rock explained.

"Is she coming back?"he asked.

"I dont know but Seth..."Rock trailed.

"Im going to check up on him now, Im worried as well"

Seth bid Rock a good bye and ran up those stairs, he had to make sure his friend Fandango hadnt done something stupid or worse. One minute he had reached the fourth floor and next he was slamming his fist against the door calling out to Fandango, there was no reply for a minute and he was about to kick the door in when it opened, he pushed it and walked in before closing it.

Fandango moved back to the sofa and sat down, Seth looked around and this was not Fandango's place, his friend was a neat freak and loved everything being cleaned but this place was dirty, clothes were scattered everywhere. Bottles on the table, the floor, pizza boxes were near the tv and now he had noticed Fandango appearance.

His friend eyes were red, his trimmed beard had grown, he was just wearing boxers and a robe but he could tell the guy had showered for a while.

"Fandango"he said softly.

"She's gone"

Moving over to Fandango, Seth sat down and wrapped an arm around the guy and let him cry into his shoulder. He felt so bad and rubbed Fandango's back as he let the man cry, Seth had to know what the hell had happened because he knew Summer and Fandango were perfect for one another and his friend adored the women.

"What happened?"he asked.

"I dont know, one minute everything was going fine, I was going to ask her to be my girl but next thing I know she's crying and yelling at me. I dont know what the hell I did but then she wont talk to me and now she left because she cant face me, Seth what did I do wrong?"Fandango told him before he broke down into more tears.

For an hour, Seth was there comforting Fandango before he told his friend that he would help him get Summer back. Fandango smiled and thanked Seth for being there for him, Seth smiled, Fandango was his friend and he didnt want to see him upset. To him, Fandango was the second brother with Dean being the first. Hell if anyone in the building was sad or something had happened, he would be there for them all as he saw each person in this place as family.  
Standing up, he ordered Fandango to take a shower while he cleaned up, first he had to set Fandango straight before they could start planning anything. Once the place was clean and Fandango, he questioned Fandango what Summer liked and told him to get those things while he found out where this Eva lived.

Looking up at the clock, Seth noticed it was five and that meant Roman should be home so he told Fandango that they would talk some more.

"Thank you so much Seth"he said standing at the door.

"Hey its no problem but if things do get hard, dont hide, find me"Seth replied with a smile.

"I will"

Waving to his friend as he walked down the hallway, Seth smiled, he felt like he had done a good deed and now it was time to find Kelly then head to Roman's but as he got to the stairs, he saw Kelly coming up and he grinned.

"I was just about to come get you"he said.

"Well AJ was playing in the hallway and came in saying Roman was home yet you hadnt come so I decided to come find you also Ive got some paints"She replied nodding her head to the cans on the floor.

He had decided right there, Kelly had too many tins of paint by her but Seth just laughed as he helped her bring them up. Finally reaching the top floor, he led her to were Roman lived and he knocked, they both waited and soon the door opened to reveal a smiling shirtless Roman.

"Seth good to see you and this must be the lovely Kelly"Roman greeted them.

"Nice to meet you"she replied with a big smile.

Seth explained to Roman as they both stepped in that Kelly was perfectly fine with him re-painting the apartment and she had brought some colours that he could use. Kelly explained the different colours to Roman and Seth watched from the window, he knew Kelly had a lot of fun in painting, after a cup of coffee Roman had made, he walked them both to the door explaing that they could do the painting as he had the day off.

"Thats fine"Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah, will you be joining us Seth?"Roman asked.

"Of course cant let you two have all the fun"he replied.

Biding each other a goodbye, Seth was back inside his apartment and decided it was time to get some sketching done since Dean wouldnt be home for awhile but as he grabbed the pencil, he paused.

'That was a large brusie Roman had on his chest'he thought

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 6

Big Thank You to the only four who reviewed the Fifth chapter.

ChelleLew, Guest, jocabxleah and ROckxTRish

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Seth sat there on the stool, his pencil at worked with the blank piece of paper he had, he could feel the energy flow through his body and straigth onto the paper. It was like he was in a trance as he drew, no colour would be added as it was not needed. Black and white was what would do justice for this piece. He moved position but his hand never left the page as it carried on drawing, his attention was on that piece of paper and everything else around him became a blur.

The door opened and Dean stepped in, confused to why it was quiet but then he noticed Seth by the window drawing, closing the door a little bit hard. He looked back at Seth expecting a frown but his friend hadnt even moved, Dean was curious as he put his bag down and moved over to Seth. Still Seth hadnt acknowledge him even when he put his hand on Seth's shoulder, looking at the sketch he saw their new neighbor staring at him half done.

Why was Seth drawing Roman?

Dean had been heading home after he had finished with a client when someone stupid had decided to mess with him well try and take his bag, a mugger. They were a rare breed in the area as it mostly belonged to people who dealt with drugs and illegal fights, the guy had hit him in the back and took his bag as he had let go of it before clutching his shoulder.

He had looked up, ready to scream at the guy and give chase but someone had dealt with the mugger, Dean had watched as this random guy tackled the guy, he wanted to say tackle but it looked like a spear from the wrestling shows he had seen. Jogging over he saw the guy kick the fallen mugger and picked up the bag before turning to him.

_"I believe this is yours"he had said with a deep voice._

_"Thanks"Dean replied._

The moment he took the bag back, he found out his saviour was Roman which was the name of his new neighbor and it turned out this was that new neighbor. Seth had been right when he had told him that Roman looked like a god, he certain he was one but dressed as a mortal, Dean had introduced himself and soon it felt like they had been friends for years as they walked back.

_"So you live with Seth"_

_"Yeah, been best buds for years"_

Making their way up the stairs, Roman had offered that he and Seth should come over for coffee one day and Dean nodded before telling him that he would speak to Seth, he had wanted to ask him about the tackle, no he meant spear he had done on the guy but he had seen the look on Roman's face when he had stood over the guy and it scared him however the guy he was looking at now as he was by his door, looked like he wouldnt hurt a fly.

With a wave, he had entered his apartment and that was what happened before he had found Seth.

"Seth"he shouted in his friends ear.

Falling off his stool as the voice had reached him, Seth rubbed his head as he pushed himself up and looked at Dean with a frown while Dean was grinning happy with the result of his shouting however Seth's attention had turned to the sketch again and it made him frown as he watched his friend run his eyes over it. Seth let out a sigh of relief as he hadnt screwed anything up, he remembered swinging his arms around when he had begun to fall and swore he had marked somewhere on the page with his pencil but he hadnt so it meant he hadnt done anything to screw up his master piece.

"What the hell was that for"he asked looking at Dean.

"Well you didnt even notice me when I entered through the door, hell I even called out and touched your shoulder"Dean replied as he moved to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Sorry"Seth said as he rubbed his neck.

"Its alright, I understand when you get into that focus mood"

Seth was about to go and clean up in the bathroom when something Dean said had stopped him complete.

"Why Roman though?"Dean voice rang from the kitchen.

So Seth turned around to look at the sketch and as Dean had said, half of Roman's face stared at him, like it was looking into his soul. During the focus he had been in, he didnt even notice it, Seth didnt even have the answer so he left to the bathroom as Dean came out of the kitchen. He watched his friend close the door before turning to the sketch, he wanted to touch it but he knew Seth would scream at him if he ruined something. The small part of Roman's face Seth had done was done with great detail, the only part his friend had done was the eyes, those intense eyes.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Dean waited for Seth to come back out, he turned the tv on and put it on the news. Same crap was on but then it flashed onto something that both he and Seth had kept their ears open for.

_"Yet another death due to the illegal fights that surround this area, it is to believe that it is the same guy that had taken the lives of the other six men..."_

"Seth there was another death"he called out as he leaned forward.

His friend came out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa as they both listened to the story. Now Seth didnt like it as he couldnt believe someone would do this but Dean wanted to meet the guy as he had a great interest how this one man had beaten a guy to death, Seth just never understood his friend. The tv women had called this man a cold hearted murder and if anyone knew of anything they should report it to the police.

"Why would anyone do it"Seth said leaning back.

"Thats like asking why we have drug dealers and muggers Seth"Dean replied as he switched the channel after the report had finished.

"But its not right"he commented with a frown.

"True but do you know the guys story or why he does it, they paint him as a cold hearted guy but what if he has a good reason for doing this"Dean answered back as he got up but he turned around to face Seth.

"Did you find out what happened between Summer and Fandango?"

Seth shook his head and began to explain to Dean what had happened, his friend had listened and he could see that Dean felt sorry for Fandango, he then told him that he was going to bring back Summer.

"You are?"Dean questioned.

"Yeah with your help"Seth replied with a grin.

"No"Dean answered with no expression.

"Please Dean, I fear for him"Seth said.

He looked at Seth who was pleading, Dean didnt really speak to Fandango but he had seen that Summer made the guy happy and Seth was friends with the guy, letting out a sigh, he told Seth that he would help but they would need a plan before they took action. Heading to the window to let some air in, he heard the joy in Seth's voice then he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, we been invited to coffee at Roman's"he said with a grin as he looked out the window, pleased with the silence that greeted him.

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 7

Big Thank You to the only four who reviewed the Sixth chapter.

ChelleLew, plebs, Stelena91, justemi59 and thakidisbac

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

"So what is your plan then?" Dean asked after he swallowed a bit of steak.

The two men were currently having dinner before Seth had entered his room to have a think about what Dean had said, he didn't know why he had started to sketch Roman but no one could deny that their new neighbor was so god like, who wouldn't want to draw that sexy beast. After having some serious thinking time he left his room to find Dean had made dinner, it was a rare thing and he smiled when he saw the steaks.

"Well first I want to find out why Summer is upset with him" Seth explained as he took a bit into a chip.

"You don't know"

"No Fandango doesn't even have a clue nor do the Bellas" He replied resting his head into his left hand as he let out a sigh.

"And do you know where to find miss sunshine?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded with a smile, he remembered Summer introducing him to her friend Eva and that Rock told him she would be staying with this Eva so all he had to do was find where miss red head. At first he didn't know where to start so he went to Rock and asked him if Summer had told him.

_"Nope not a word"_

His next step was to ask the Bella's but Seth reached another road block.

_"No never seen that women in my life right Brie"_

_"Yeah, Nikki is right"_

It wasn't until he talked to Trish, he had gone through all the girls in the building before he reached her, Seth was surprised to find out that Trish had seen Summer and Eva working in a small flower shop. Trish was looking for ideas for her own shop and the one she visited was a family run shop. She had found out that the father who was the owner had a daughter and pointed her out to Trish, that day she saw the red head and Summer, he even asked her to describe her to him just to make sure it was the right women.

_"She was tall, bright red hair and she kept referencing Red and Gold when she was around Summer"_

That was the right women so he asked Trish for the location for the shop, she then asked him while he needed to know about this women, Seth explained to her that he was going to bring back Summer Rae and try to sort out what was going on between her and Fandango. Now this had gotten a smile out of Trish, she wished him the best for the journey and hoped that he would be successful in bring back Summer also the happiness in Fandango. Dean leaned back in the chair as he listened to Seth, there was nothing he could do to convince his friend to drop the plan but the truth, was he was sick of seeing Fandango unhappy and wanted to see the dancing maniac back. He shuddered as he couldn't believe he had just thought that, soon both men were finished with their dinners and Seth had offered to clean so Dean took this chance to take the rubbish out.

Humming as he left their apartment and walked down the stairs, he stopped by the shoot and placed the rubbish in but something soon caught his eye as he was about to walk back up. Roman was frowning as he stood by the stairs waving his hand about, he wondered what made the guy angry then Dean could tell that the person Roman was talking was indeed CM Punk, the guy was wearing a hoddie but he could tell and it made him think.

How did Punk and Roman know each other?

Now someone could point out that this interact could be the first time they met but the expression in both of their faces told Dean another thing, not wanting to get caught for staring, he began walking up the stairs. As he reached the third floor, Dean felt someone tap his back so he turned around to see a smiling Roman, he smiled back as he stopped so Roman now stood on his left side.

"Thought it was you Dean"

"Hey, back from work?" he asked

"Kinda but got to go in later" Roman replied.

The two walked together up the stairs in silence, it wasn't the awkward silence but a welcoming silence, soon they reached their floor and both stopped by Roman's door.

"Ill see you around" Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, oh by the way did you ask Seth" Roman asked.

"Ask me what?"

Dean turned around to see Seth walking towards him, he rolled his eyes as he knew Seth had come out to look for him, he realized he must have taken longer than before but he was too caught up in the scene that was below him. Shaking his thoughts away, he turned back to Roman who was smiling, Seth looked at them both for an answer but he knew what it was.

"I asked Dean if you two wanted to come round for coffee at some point" Roman replied.

"Yeah that sounds good, what about right now" Seth answered.

"He can't, Roman's got work later" Dean said.

Seth threw a look at Dean but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Roman who smiled, that dazing smile that made his knee's go weak.

"He's right, Ive got work later but just tell me when your free and im sure I can arrange something" Roman said.

Nodding Seth couldn't help but smile before he and Dean bid their neighbor goodbye, once inside their apartment, Seth pushed Dean with a frown and this made his friend snarl.

"What?" Dean said.

"What indeed, He can't Romans got work" Seth replied.

"He did plus I didn't feel like coffee"

Shaking his head with a smile, Seth bid Dean a good night and told him to rest as they had some convincing tomorrow, he heard Dean laugh before entering his room. Soon it was the beginning of the next day and it as the day Seth was going to bring back Summer well find out what happened, he was ready and dress, now waiting for Dean.

Dean came out of his room dressed but looked grumpy as hell.

"Why are we up this early?" he asked.

"Well I want to beat traffic plus we got to make sure Summer is there" Seth replied with a smile.

Grabbing his keys, Dean motioned to the door and soon both guys were leaving, they passed Roman's door and Seth smiled as he would fine a time to have coffee with the guy even if Dean wasn't there. They moved quickly down the stairs and were approaching the door when they saw Rock and Trish walk in.

"Hey where you two going?" Rock asked.

"Going to get Summer back" Seth called back.

Both Trish and Rock smiled as they watched the two guys get into Dean's car before the car sped off down the road, Rock wondered what Seth had done to rope Dean into doing this as well but he was glad that they were helping a friend, Fandango was by the window and was smiling as he watched the car turn a corner, he thanked the dancing lord that he had a friend like Seth.

"Do you think they are going to get her back?"Rock asked Trish.

"I hope so"she replied.

Meanwhile back in the car, Seth was directing Dean to the little flower shop, they had no problem finding it nor they had no problem with parking but when Trish had told Seth it was a small family business, he swore she had been speaking the truth but this place wasn't small, it was much bigger on the inside. Both guys looked down each isle but couldn't see Summer nor Eva, Seth smile was becoming a frown and Dean could see his friend was losing hope so he walked up to a guy called Jonathan, well that was what the name bag said.

"Hi how can I help you?"he said with a smile.

"Im looking for Summer and Eva, are they here?"Dean asked.

"Red and Gold, yeah they here one moment, Hey Red and Gold get your legs down here" Jonathan called out as he moved a pot of Iris's.

Hearing those three words, Seth's smile came back and he moved over to Dean, not long till he and Dean could hear giggling. Seth saw long legs come round the corner and he only knew of one person who had those legs.

"Summer Rae"

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Oooh more Roman and Punk interaction, what could it mean

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 8

Big Thank You to the ones who reviewed number 7.

ChelleLew, plebs, Stelena91, justemi59, thakidisbac, Guest and spirit to orange

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

"Seth, Dean?" Summer said surprised as she walked up to them.

"You know them Gold?" Jonathan asked as he wrapped his arm around Eva.

"Yeah, they live in the building I lived in, what are you guys doing here?" Summer replied.

"We need to talk to you" Dean answered.

Seth watched as she asked Eva and Jonathan if she could speak to them in private, the two nodded but he saw Eva narrow her eyes at him and Dean before Jonathan guided her off down the isle, he wondered what was her problem. Grabbing the small ladder near her, Summer sat down as did Seth but on the floor and Dean was fine with standing, it was quiet between the three as Dean and Summer were waiting for Seth to say something but he was having trouble finding the right words so Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Summer.

"You got to come back" he said.

"No I don't, I need time away" Summer replied with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"But Summer he misses you" Seth pleaded.

"He's never needed me, I think it would be best if you left" she answered standing up.

Pushing the ladder back, Summer turned her back on Dean and Seth, she was about to walk away from them when a question Seth asked caught her off guard. Dean looked at Seth who had gotten off the ground, this was why they had come to get her back and they needed answers from the blonde, he was glad she stopped but Seth felt sadness flood his body when she had turned around with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Summer between you and Fandango?"

"You want to know, I loved that guy with my heart, we dance and did things that no one else could do but thats what I thought. I decided to surprise him at work one day with a nice prepared meal, his favourite as he always rushes in the morning leaving his lunch, I climb up the stairs to the room and what do I see, he's bloody doing the tango with another women. He's telling her she's special and other things, I drop the lunch and flee before he could come over, I thought I was special to him but no Im not, he broke my heart, I was nothing to him"

They both watched as the tears flowed down her cheeks before she ran off and into the arms of Eva who had decided to come back to make sure her friend was ok, Jonathan walked up to them with a frown.

"I think it would be best if you leave now" he said.

"We're sorry, I just wanted to help them" Seth replied looking down.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Jonathan before he and Seth left the shop, climbing into the car, he looked to Seth. He knew that his friend felt he had failed but Dean didn't think so, they had found out why she had left and now they could tell Fandango before trying to get them back together. Starting the engine, they rode back to the building in silence, Seth wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep but Dean had different plans, he dragged Seth out of the car and up the stairs passing a confused Rock.

"Dean, Seth?" he called out.

"On a mission" Dean replied which caused Rock to smile.

Soon they were in front of Fandango's door and Dean banged on the door, telling the prancing git to open the door, Seth frowned as Dean had yet to let go of him. The door opened but before Fandango could say something, he pushed Seth in the room before closing the door behind him and looked at Fandango before letting go of Seth.

"What the…"Fandango started.

"She said you danced with another so basically cheated on her" Dean said.

Fandango turned to Seth who had straighten himself out, he told his friend that Dean was right and guided Fandango to the sofa so he could explain the whole story, he shot a narrowed look to Dean who was leaning against the wall who shrugged back.

Sometimes Dean was too brutal with what he said.

"But I didn't, Summer means the world to me" Fandango said.

"Well she told us that you were telling this other women how special she was" Seth replied.

"God I hate that women"

"Wait I thought you loved Summer?" Dean asked.

"I do, I mean that women that Summer caught me with. Her name is Nattie and she's got this massive crush on me, that night she was trying to get me to dance with her but I didn't want to, I told her that Summer was special to me then I hear a sound by the door. I see Summer fleeing and I knew she had seen it all but heard it wrong, it doesn't help that the two women know each other and have hated one another for a long time" Fandango explained.

"You just need to explain this to Summer" Dean said.

"Nope she won't listen" Both he and Seth replied.

"We need a plan now so what is it Seth?" Dean questioned.

This was where Seth was stuck, he had no clue how to get Summer back into Fandango arms, he had seen many romantic films but he himself had never been in a relationship. Dean watched Seth thinking, he tried to think of something but like Seth he had never been in a relationship, he didn't like this love thing at all, that's why he's been single for a long time. Seth prayed in his head for a sign from god that could help them suddenly there was knock and he was shocked, had god heard him, he and Dean watched get up and open the door.

"You got the coffee?" he asked.

"Of course, also proper food"

Fandango moved out of the way and Roman stepped into the room with a few bags in his hands, God had given him Roman, he smiled but was curious how Fandango and Roman knew each other. Placing the stuff onto the table, Roman smiled at Dean and Seth before turning to Fandango.

"If you need anything else, just ask" he said.

"Wait explain" Dean commented as he wanted to know what was going on.

"Rock told me how this guy was living right and sent me to check on him, while you two have been seeking this Summer girl, Ive been helping Fandango out since he doesn't want to leave the room" Roman explained.

"He's been a big help" Fandango said with a smile.

That's when Seth got an idea, he looked at Roman and asked him if he could help them by thinking of a way to bring Summer back and Roman nodded. The four men sat down around Fandango's dining table, first Roman asked Fandango what was it that attracted him to Summer.

"Her dazzling smile, her personality, those long legs of hers and the way she could dance"

Fandango remembered the first time he had seen Summer, it was before Seth and Dean had arrived, he already lived in the building and was one his way out for his morning jog when he saw the moving truck, heading back in, he climbed the stairs looking down each hallway. He didn't know what it was but it was like something was drawing his attention, soon he was back on his floor when he saw someone carrying boxes and his eyes went to her legs. Those soft long looking legs but then he noticed she was about to trip on a rag on the floor, he moved quickly, she had dropped the boxes and was falling back but he caught her with a smile.

_"Hello"_

_"Hi"_

That was then the moment she flashed him a dazzling smile before thanking him for catching her, he found out her name was Summer and they were going to be neighbors.

"Ok what is it that you two have in common?" Roman asked.

"Their love for dancing" Dean said.

"There's your answer to winning Summer back" Roman commented with a smile.

Dean and Fandango were confused as Roman hadn't given them an answer but Seth understood, why hadn't he thought of that. The Reason why Summer left was because she thought she wasn't a special dancer to Fandango anymore, all the paired did was dance and that was the answer, standing up Seth smiled as he looked to Fandango.

"Dance, win her back with a dance"

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 9

Big Thank You to the ones who reviewed number 8

ChelleLew, plebs, Stelena91, hot3cheetos, Angelica, harmony, sander9876, Demi3456, christina768594 and Michelle0987

Sad times at the moment when I wrote this chapter, Ulimate Warrior passed away, makes it even sadder that he appaear on Raw only a day ago and was inducted into the hall of fame three days ago and it looked like Summer and Fandango are splitting up also to makes matter worst, they are replacing her with Layla.

Now I love Layla as a diva but Summer is the only one for Fandango.

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

"Dance, that's what's going to bring her back?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, Summer once believed the special connection between you two was dance" Seth said looking to Fandango who was smiling as the memories flowed through his mind.

"What a better way to win her back by showing her she is special, you need to do a dance that will touch her heart, one you haven't done before and one she has always wanted to do" Roman commented.

"Is there a dance?" Dean asked looking at Fandango.

The three guys looked at Fandango, waiting for an answer but he needed to think, he and Summer had done a lot of dances from the time she moved in to now. Dean let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, sensing the guy had no idea but Seth knew Fandango would think of something and he believed his friend had figured something out as a smile broke onto Fandango's face.

"I got it" Fandango said getting up.

One dance that Summer had always wanted to do but he felt he wasn't ready for it, Fandango moved to the living room and bent down to his shelf looking through it while the three followed him and watched from a distance, she loved watching films that had the dance in it and always spoken out loud wishing she could do it. He wanted to give her that chance but when it came to the dance, he had two left feet and thinking how close they would be, made his cheeks red.

Finally finding the book, he stood up and turned to them.

"The Tango is the one she always wanted to do"

"Wait you have done that dance?" Seth said raising an eyebrow.

"This is the one dance Ive got two left feet" he explained rubbing the back of his neck.

Seth looked at Dean who shook his head, should of knew and he didn't know how so they all turned to Roman who smiled.

"I only know a little but I know a guy" he said tilting his head to the door.

"Do we have too?" Fandango asked not keen.

Dean wasn't having that so with the help from Seth, they grabbed Fandango and lifted off the floor, Seth nodded for Roman to guide them and he flashed Seth a smile before exiting the room. They went down the hallway and down the stairs before Roman made a left turn, so they werent leaving the building which Fandango felt relived but Seth wondered who in the building knew how to dance, it was only Summer and Fandango who he knew. Roman opened a door and motioned for them to enter so they did, walking into a living room they saw Rock at a desk writing but turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Guessing you found a way but you need my help" Rock said with a smile.

"Yeah, Fandango's going to win her back by dancing but he…" Seth started.

"The Tango" Roman finished.

Rock grinned as he got up and approached them, Dean and Seth let go of Fandango, he explained to them that one of his and Roman's uncle decided that he wanted to teach his nephews how to dance and the Tango was one of the styles. He moved to the shelf and picked up a cd before putting in it his dvd then pressed play, a fast drumming beat played through the living room and Rock grabbed Fandango teaching him the steps first and to listen to the beat of the music.

Seth smiled as he watched, he could see were Fandango mentioned he had two left feet as the guy was having a bit of trouble but Rock was helping him out and his friend was soon picking up on the beat.

"Want to try?"

He looked to Roman who stood next to him and Seth nodded as he wanted a try at the dance but knew Dean wouldn't, the big guy took his hand and they moved into the gap. Roman told him to listen to the beat that was playing and Seth closed his eyes, soon his body was swaying and Roman began to moved.

"That's it Fandango" Rock said.

"Im doing it, Summer here I come"

Seth had opened his eyes and looked into Roman's, he had told Seth that he was doing great and that touched Seth's heart but soon the music stopped and Roman's hands left his waist. Rock told Fandango that he would teach him everything he knew about the dance which the he was grateful for, Fandango turned to Seth and the other two with a smile.

"I want to thank you guys as well" he said with a smile.

"Hey we just want you to be happy and to have Summer back" Seth replied hugging the dancing guy.

This caused Fandango to tear up a bit so Roman joined the hug followed by Rock then Dean when Seth motioned him but they heard a cough so they looked to the door, Trish was smiling as she leaned on the frame.

"Can I have my apartment and Rock back" she said.

Dean had left the moment he saw Trish and Fandango followed after him but thanked Rock again, Roman was talking to Rock while Seth had moved over to Trish and noticed she was carrying some bags, must be for dinner he thought.

"Thanks again for looking out for him Seth" Trish said.

"Hey its no problem at all" he replied.

Soon Roman and Seth left the room, Dean was waiting outside with Fandango who now was smiling invited them all to have dinner as his place, Seth nodded as he was hungry and it also meant he could spend a little more time with Roman. The four made it back to Fandango's apartment and soon Dean was watching tv while Fandango was cooking in the kitchen with Roman's help and Seth was watching them as they talked.

"You really think I can win her back?" Fandango asked as he placed the carrots in a pot.

"Of course Fandango" Seth said with a smile.

"She wont be able to resist that dance with you" Roman commented nudging the guy.

Once the cooking was done, they all sat down at the table eating, even Dean was joining in on the conversation but soon there was a knock on the door so Fandango got up and went over to open it, he was surprised to see Kelly who was frowning.

"Kelly whats it?" He asked letting the blonde in.

She thanked him and walked in, AJ was with her and the little girl ran to Seth who picked her up. Seth wondered why Kelly was hear but then he noticed she had moved over to Roman who stood up looking concerned. They all watched as she whispered to Roman before showing him something on the phone, Seth recognised that as Roman's phone.

"Look like work needs me, thanks for the dinner Fandango and im sorry I have to go" Roman said with a small smile.

"Its no problem at all" Fadango replied.

Roman bid his goodbye's to them and left with Kelly, Dean was suspicious while Seth didn't think anything of it, they both helped Fandango clean up before returning to their apartment.

"Im so glad we're helping Fandango out" Seth said as he turned the kitchen light off.

"Yeah" Dean replied but he was deep in his thoughts.

Both men turned to their bedrooms and bid good night to one another.

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

We reached chapter 10 :)

Big Thank You to the ones who reviewed number 9

plebs, Cheetos78 , christina768594, Java5678, snickersmybutterfingers, Belle869 and Angel of my

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

It had been a few days since Roman had taken them to Rock who slowly taught Fandango how to tango and the lesson's carried on, the guy wanted to have everything perfect when he would go over to the shop to win Summer back, she deserved the best. Seth made sure to be there for every lesson, he was supporting his friend and making sure he didn't give up, a few times Roman and Dean would come but they had jobs, he was alright as he only small hours at the café.

They even roped Trish into helping them, she visited the shop scouting the flowers but at the same she was checking up on Summer secretly. She had told them that she had seen a few men talking to the blonde beauty in the weeks but from what she had heard from Eva, none of the dates went well which pleased Fandango and Seth.

"She misses dancing, I can see it when she walks, she wants to twirl but mostly she misses you Fandango, I can see it in her eyes" Trish explained.

Hearing that, Fandango began to work harder and Seth couldn't be more proud, the guy was in his apartment as they were waiting for Dean to get ready. Today was the day Fandango was going to get Summer back and Seth was going to make sure everything went ok plus his job was to bring the music he borrowed from Rock.

"How long is he going to take?" Fandango asked as he paced around the place.

"Should be ready now" Seth replied walking to Dean's room.

As he was about to knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Dean who looked bored, walking back to the living room Seth smiled as he told Fandango that they were ready to leave, Dean could see the guy was nervous and he didn't understand why he agreed but watching Seth cheer Fandango up, he then knew though he never showed it, they are his friends and he would make sure they were happy.

"Come on" he said moving to the door.

The other two nodded and followed after Dean who had opened the door, Seth looked at Roman's door as they passed it, he had asked Roman the other day but the guy told him he had to work. Seth could see that Roman felt bad but he told the big guy he would keep him posted, this brought a smile to Roman's face which caused him to smile.

"Well here's my number"

He had complete forgotten that he didn't have Roman's number so when he handed Seth his number, Seth felt like he was a school girl when there crush gave his number, his heart began to beat faster as he watched Roman leave while he clutched the slip of paper to his chest. The three glided down the stairs and saw Trish at the bottom , she was waiting for them as she wanted to bid them off also she had something for Fandango. Dean nodded to her before he walked out to start the car, Seth and Fandango stopped in front of her smiling.

"Good luck both of you" She said.

"Thanks" Fandango replied scratching his arm.

Trish placed a hand on his arm and smiled, with her left hand, she brought out some bright flowers and placed them in his hands. She told him they were for him to give to Summer, explaining to the two boys that she had noticed that Summer only had eyes for these flowers, Fandango thanked her and gave her a hug before moving to the door.

"Thanks for watching her, Trish" Seth said.

"It's no problem, when you get back I want to see him and her hand in hand" Trish replied.

Flashing her a smile, he heard jogged out to the car when he heard Dean's horn beeping, climbing into the car he waved to her before the car took off down the road. Trish smiled as she leaned on the door frame crossing her arms over her chest, she then turned back inside when she heard someone call her name. The journey to the shop wasn't long, Dean parked not in front of the shop but across the road, he turned around to look at Fandango and Seth who were in the back, Seth was looking at Fandango who staring at the flowers.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"I…"Fandango said looking down.

"Yes you are Fandango, you are going to win back Summer's heart" Seth commented with a smile.

Nodding Fandango climbed out the car as did Dean and Seth, they walked over to the flower shop, they both watched as their friend looked at the sign before taking a deep breath in and walked in. Seth followed after him with his cd player in hand, he placed a hand on Fandango's shoulder before looking to Dean who nodded. He left the two to make sure no one interfered, nearing the counter he saw Jonathon and Eva, he didn't see Summer but he had caught their attention and it looked like Eva wanted to run so he moved quicker and blocked her.

"Move" she hissed.

"No, he wants to prove that she is special to him" Dean replied coping her moves.

"Jonathon" Eva said looking to her husband.

"Let's give the guy a chance Eva"

Dean grinned as he pulled out his phone and texted Seth that they were good to go, seeing the text Seth smiled and nodded to Fandango, they both began walking looking down each isle till they reached the tenth one. Summer was watering some flowers when she heard the music, it was her favourite song from Moulin Rouge, El tango de Roxanne. She looked over to where it was coming from and she saw Seth holding up a cd player and Fandango next to him, when the beat quick in, he came marching over with flowers in his mouth and took hold of her. Surprised at the intense fire in Fandango's eyes, he moved her into a twirl then she noticed the way he moved and it made her smile.

He was doing the tango just for her.

Fandango handed the flowers, feeling good when he saw the smile, she took then and placed them down before taking his hands. The two dance to the beat, doing the tango in the tenth isle, oh how Summer missed dancing with Fandango. At the end of the song Fandango dipped Summer and looked at her with loving eyes, Seth watched holding his breath as was Dean who had arrived at the other end with Jonathon and Eva.

"Summer I've been an idiot, You're so special to me that I conquered my fear of the tango just to prove how much you mean to me, come home with me" Fandango said looking down at her.

It was quiet as everyone waited for Summer to reply, Fandango thought he had failed winning her back when she was frowning but then she wrapped her arms around him, squealing as she was over the moon.

"Of course, any guy willing to learn the tango for me is my guy, Im your miss's Fandango" Summer replied as she pulled back before taking his face into her hands and kissing him.

He returned the kiss as Seth cheered and took a photo then sent it to Roman, they had done it, Fandango and Summer were back together. Dean smiled, they had done it and he was glad that they could finally go home, Summer pulled away from Fandango and moved over to Eva. It was time for her to go home, she hugged Eva who hugged her back smiling.

"Told you it would work" Eva whispered with a grin.

"Thank you so much" Summer replied with a smile.

"Red and Gold"

Jonathon had gathered Summer's bags and put it into Dean's car, Summer was saying her goodbyes and promised Eva that they would hang out soon. They were all in the car and heading back to the apartments, Seth looked in the mirror and smiled as he saw Fandango resting his head on Summer shoulder who had rested her head on his head, they looked perfect with on another he turned back to look ahead.

"You did good" Dean commented.

"I did"

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	11. Chapter 11

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 11

Big Thank You to the only two people who reviewed chapter 10

plebs and ROckxTRish

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

Things in the building were all good now, the dancing duo were back together and no one was sad anymore, happiness was now what filled everyone inside the building. Seth felt really good as he was watching tv, taking a sip of his coffee, he turned his head to look back. Dean yet to get up and he found it odd so he got up and moved to the bedroom but stopped when he saw the calendar, in bright red was day off and Seth knew it was Dean's writing.

Smiling, he turned away from the bedroom as he knew Dean would want to sleep, the client his friend had at the moment was one that loved to train and that meant Dean working his ass off. Placing the cup into the sink, Seth decided he would go on a jog.

Writing a note for Dean, he placed it on the tv before leaving the apartment, jogging down the steps Seth finally made his way out of the building. Placing his ear phones in, he soon began to jog. His head was finally clear, no more problems he had to think of solutions for and this caused him to smile however Seth wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into someone.

'Did I hit a wall?' he thought.

"You sure do love running into me don't you Seth"

Opening his eyes, Seth was looking at a very amused Roman who took out his earphone and he did the same, with the help of Roman Seth got back onto his feet and smiled.

"It seems that way" He replied.

"Out jogging?" Roman asked.

"Yeah you too" Seth answered with a smile.

Roman nodded explaining that he wanted some fresh air then he asked Seth if he would like to join him before returning to the building, Seth felt like he was dreaming and nodded so the two guys set off jogging around the block before returning to the building, they sat on the stairs catching their breaths back.

"You want to come in and have coffee?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I like that"

True the guy had asked for him and Dean but no way was he going to miss this chance, Roman smiled and soon both men were walking up the stairs and finally made it to the top floor, Roman pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"In you go"he replied.

Seth did need to be asked twice as he walked pass Roman and into the guys apartment, noticing that all the boxes were gone and the placed looked really good, hearing the guy close the door Seth turned around to face Roman, the big guy told Seth to make himself feel at home and that was what he did. He threw himself onto the cream sofa before relaxing into the pillows, he heard Roman chuckled but he didn't care as he did feel at home with a perfect guy standing only a few steps away.

"Any sugars?" Roman asked.

"Two please" Seth replied as he sat up looking at Roman.

"One coffee with two sugars coming up"

Moving closer to the edge of the sofa, Seth watched as Roman moved into the kitchen and began to make the coffee, he couldn't help but watch the tall man. What a man he was, how he would kill just to get his hands on those muscles, to run his fingers through the luscious locks. Shaking his head, Seth smiled as Roman came back into the living with two cups, he handed Seth his coffee and took a seat next to him. Thanking him, Seth took a sip of his coffee and smiled as it tasted really good, soon the two were chatting like they had been friends for a long time. Seth told him funny stories about Dean like the time he pushed his friend into the lake during summer, Roman laughed and he thought it was musical, soon the big guy was telling him about a get together of his family and how it turned into a food fight between cousin.

"You have way too many" Seth commented with a smile.

"Tell me about it" Roman said laughing.

Soon their conversation turned to Fandango, Roman had told Seth that he had visited the guy earlier just to see he how he was.

"Happy as Sunshine"

"Im glad they are back together" Seth commented.

Looking at over the clock, Seth noticed he spent most of the day with Roman, placing the cup down he turned to Roman and told him that he has to go.

"Dean doesn't know how to cook" Seth said with a smile.

"Well you better get home" Roman replied laughing.

Leading Seth to the door, he opened it and Seth walked through but turned around. He told Roman that he enjoyed the coffee and the chat, saying they should do it again and Roman nodded with a smile. Biding each other a good bye, Roman closed the door as Seth was opening his door, stepping in he smiled when he heard Dean yelling at the tv and closed the door but what he heard next confused him.

"Summer get in here, you missing it"

Turning around he watched as Summer came from the kitchen handing Dean a beer as she joined him on the sofa, Seth rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things then he saw they were looking at him, Dean with a frown and Summer with a smile.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey don't be like that" Summer replied looking at Dean and gave him a slap on he shoulder.

Dean smiled as he turned his attention back to the tv, Summer told Seth to come join them on the sofa and he did, this was weird and it became even weirder when Summer told him she was cooking lasagne in the kitchen.

"My favourite" Dean said grinning as he leaned closer to Summer but she pushed him back with a smile.

What had he missed during the time he as with Roman.

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Now a poll will be up soon and need you guys to check it out, it will be about who will be dating Summer as Ive come across other pairings for her other than Fandango so I want you the readers to choose.

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


	12. Chapter 12

Now I do warn those who are about to read this, the story will contain slash.

Guy/Guy

Number 12

Big Thank You to the only three people who reviewed chapter 11

plebs ChelleLew and morgan 2014

So far 3 to Fandango and 1 vote for Dean, people getting voting :)

I do not own anything related to WWE.

Please enjoy

* * *

All Seth could do at that moment was stare, this was not something he would ever picture, Summer in their kitchen cooking up at meal but not any meal, Dean's favourite Lasagne. Not only that, she was took a beer out of the fridge and opened it before passing it to Dean who was sitting on the stool watching however the worst part was…

Dean was smiling like a school boy.

Getting off the sofa, he moved to the stool next to Dean and took a seat as Summer was pulling out the lasagne from the oven, still no words could come out of his mouth as she put it down and began pulling place. It looked like Summer belonged there as she started to plate up the lasagne then she handed him and Dean a plate, Seth noticed she had given quite a large piece to Dean, what the hell was going on then he felt Dean punch him in the shoulder.

"What was that for" Seth demanded rubbing his shoulder.

"Say thank you" Dean replied narrowing his eyes.

"Thank you Summer"

"It's alright" She replied with a smile as she took a seat.

The three ate in silence well Seth did as he watched Dean and Summer, the two were talking about something to do with motorbikes, he never found any of that interesting but Dean did, his best bud loved watching however he had no idea Summer watched it, he always thought she only interested in dancing. Once they were done, Summer took the plates and began to clean up and liked before she handed Dean and himself something to drink, this was too odd for him.

Seeing the kitchen spotless, Seth sat on the sofa while Summer was getting her coat on and Dean had her bag in his hand before handing it over.

"That was the best lasagne ive ever had thank you Summer" Dean said as he opened the door.

"No problem at all, ever want me to make up one just call" She replied moving outside the door.

"Defiantly, also do be afraid to pop round again, could always use a motorbike sports buddy" He commented with a smile.

"I like that, see ya Seth, bye Dean"

It felt like he was watching a scene from a chic flick, Dean waited by the door till Summer had turned the corner and then he closed the door, turning around his face very close to Seth who wanted answers now that Summer had gone.

"What went on while I was gone, I didn't know you two talked and since when did you become buddy buddy" Seth asked.

"Actually she came looking for you" Dean replied as he pushed Seth away from him.

"Me?"

Dean nodded as he took a seat on the sofa, he then began to explain what happened after he had woken up to find Seth gone.

**Flashback**

_He had just gotten up and walked out in his boxers, the place was to quiet and it made him wondered where Seth had gotten too but Dean saw the note on the tv, he read it before screwing it up and throwing it to the floor, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. Taking a drink of the milk, he put it back in the fridge and walked back to the sofa, sitting down he turned it on with a grin._

_It was always nice when he had the place to himself, he could watch what he wanted, Dean normally could but Seth always refused to watch Motor sports which annoyed him as he loved it._

_After watching one show, he moved back to his room where he grabbed a t-shirt and returned to the sofa. Seth hadn't gotten back and he wondered where he was but he didn't care as he could carry on watching suddenly he heard a knock on the door so getting up with moan, he moved to the door and opened it to reveal Summer._

_"Hi is Seth here?" she asked._

_"No gone out" he replied wanting to close the door._

_"Oh well I wanted to thank him for bringing me and Fandango back together, you too"_

_"Yeah whatever" Dean said._

_"Is that the rally race going on, crap I missing it" Summer replied turning around to leave but Dean grabbed her hand._

_"Wait you watch motor sport?" he asked._

_"Of course best thing that is around" she replied with a smile._

_He had never met a women who loved it so Dean asked her if she wanted to watch it with him and she nodded with a smile, he had let of her and closed the door, both of them sitting down on the sofa. It was so weird, they never ever really talked but they loved motor sport. Soon he found himself enjoying her company as they carried on watching, Summer had just become really cool in his eyes and she was enjoying her time with Dean, who knew._

_"Is it alright if I get something from your fridge?" she asked._

_"Of course, go ahead" Dean replied._

_Hearing her open the door, he smiled then it grew when a beer appeared in front of his vision, Summer had another in her hand and was smiling. This had to be every man's dream, a woman bringing them a beer, they both sat there enjoying each other company, Dean noticed it was getting late and Seth wasn't back home, he was getting hungry that even his belly decided to speak up._

_"You hungry?" she asked._

_Dean nodded and told her that normally Seth cooked but he wasn't back, she surprised him as she offered to cook for him. He didn't get a chance to reply back as Summer was back in the kitchen pulling out pots and pans, Dean stood up bring the empty bottle with him, she then took the empty one and handed him a new one._

_"How does Lasagne sound?" she asked._

_"It sounds perfect" Dean replied with a grin._

_His day had just gotten better, taking the beer with him, he sat back down on the sofa watching his motor sport. A few times he would call her over if she was missing a good bit, the placed smelled good with her cooking and she always made sure he had a beer in his hand then he heard the door open to see Seth._

**Flashback**

"So where were you Seth?" Dean asked sitting on the sofa looking at his friend.

"You spent the day with her, what, she likes motor sports" Seth replied.

He ignored the questioned Dean asked him as he didn't want to tell his friend that he had spent the day with Roman having coffee, when it was supposed to be all three of them. It shocked him that Summer liked motor sports, he wondered what else they didn't know about her.

"I know it shocked me but its great" Dean said smiling.

Seth shook his head as he would never understand, walking to the bathroom he suddenly stopped as Dean had yet to finish talking about Summer.

"Would kill for her to be by my side, Summer is a women all men would want, motor sports fan, cooks great and killer looks."

He saw the goofy smile on Dean's face and it scared him, Seth didn't know what was going on.

What had he missed during the time he as with Roman.

* * *

The chapter is now completed and now on to the next one

Now a poll will be up soon and need you guys to check it out, it will be about who will be dating Summer as Ive come across other pairings for her other than Fandango so I want you the readers to choose.

Also if anyone wants a oneshot done then please just ask :)

If you have the time and liked this story, please review as it will help me understand what you the people of Fanfiction would want and it helps me to improve.

Thank you for reading and looking.

Have a nice day

:)


End file.
